


Splinter

by coffeehousehaunt



Category: Lost Girl
Genre: ... By slashing him with Dyson, And realized this week that there is no later, Been meaning to write this for a while, Character study: Dyson, Character study: Rainer, Fix-it fic, M/M, Porn Battle, Slash, Strange writer decisions, Trying to make sense of the S4 Rainer arc, because that makes sense, of course
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-16
Updated: 2015-02-16
Packaged: 2018-03-13 06:06:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3370646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coffeehousehaunt/pseuds/coffeehousehaunt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dyson knows. Even staring into that glass in that bar—the shape of it swirling like oil on the surface of his whiskey. So he gives his oracle.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Splinter

(Dyson knows. Even staring into that glass in that bar—the shape of it swirling like oil on the surface of his whiskey. So he gives his oracle.) 

In the end, he comes around.

In the end, Bo wins them both over (she always wins him over; even in this). In the end, he wants to believe, she's right (he always wants her to be right, even when he wants her to be wrong). Rainer—joins. 

And he's arrogant. And powerful. And so _smug_ —to just walk in and take the thing they all hold most dear. Him, a stranger. 

But Bo—Bo is a conqueror. And sooner or later, it becomes clear that this battle is hers. This _war_ is hers—no one wins this. Not even Rainer the Defiant. 

In the end, Dyson could learn to fight by his side—if Rainer could learn to fight by his. He could; Dyson knows. There are stories—they're hazy, but he's been remembering. Putting the pieces back together—Rainer was legendary for that. After all, people died for him by the thousands. 

But here, he has no army. No kingdom. No council. Rainer, just a man—Dyson could live with that. 

More. 

And in the end, it's them, alone, or maybe with Tamsin there ( _definitely_ not Bo)—but mostly it's just between them. It's whiskey and sweat, it's salt and bitter. But Rainer is tall, and faster than he looks; it's this side of impossible, how someone like that can just dance past a wolf. 

Dyson closes until that foresight means nothing, until Rainer is all vein and glistening flex. His teeth on Rainer's neck, Rainer's hands on his hips, pulling him in, the flash of blunt teeth in the dark and impossible blood pounding in his chest pressed against Dyson's, legs tangled through his, pressing into him. In the end, they'd come to an understanding, in hot blood, in split seconds. In shared looks and dark eyes and how they move in time; at the same time, like they're dancing. 

A thing he hasn't had, really _had_ , since he ran with the pack. 

In the end, he knows, the shift comes; the shadow in his eyes, the wildness, an unfathomable endless scream echoing voices long dead, maybe never real. It's so subtle, in a familiar face. But he knows—Dyson knows. He knows the shift. What it is to be swallowed alive by the thing inside you. To become another animal. He would see it before any of them; and he would have to watch him slip away. In the end, he would only be burying another of his brothers. 

But he would be standing with her. With them. If nothing else, he could share it with them. 

In the end, he would _understand_. 

Instead, this boy, this shadow—another body, another casualty. They are at war, he knows this; but there are no answers. No enemies; no flags. This boy could've been—could've been. Anything. 

Instead, they swing at shadows, and each other. There's a length in Bo's teeth that wasn't there before; a lean and a hollow around her eyes. He told her once that this world was senseless; violent and terrible—but it didn't stop either of them. And it doesn't stop his heart from splintering, watching her grow into it, or stop him from wondering, staring into his whiskey—when he became the soft one of the two of them. 

He has Tamsin, and Lauren, and Kenzi, and _Bo_ —but in the end, it's Rainer, dead man walking, who shows him the truth of that revenant woman's words. This thing that carries on, even after it's been broken and bartered, polluted and divided and divided and sold—

Truly, love is an endless thing.


End file.
